Shooting the Breeze
by dave-d
Summary: The guys get together to talk. What would one expect them to chat about? Who might that cause trouble for? [one shot]


Shoot the breeze.

_Slang._

To engage in idle conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Funny, how appearances are deceiving.

To a stranger, who knew nothing about the village, or about shinobi in general, the group of young men sitting on top of the large stone wall would seem unremarkable.

How wrong that person would be, considering just how strong the chuunin had grown over the past few years. Alone and as a group, they were definitely a force to be reckoned with. Now, and in the days to come.

But, if the man or woman assumed that the youths were very much like other young adults in other parts of the globe, and across the vast sands of time, he or she would be very much correct, especially in one particular manner.

Boys will be boys. The identity of the person who voiced that truism had long since been forgotten. But, his observation was no less accurate because of that. When the group of friends gathered this way, there were a limited number of topics that seemed to get preferential attention. While ninjas might have a few things to discuss that were beyond the knowledge of their civilian counterparts, they were no different from the young men who worked as apprentices, merchants, and the like, when it came to one subject in particular: girls.

"_Hey! _Over there!" Kiba pointed. "Isn't that Yugao?" He clamped his hands over Akamaru's snout, to keep him from barking and drawing looks in his direction. "Man! She looks hotter every day." He signed, watching the shapely rump on the ANBU member as she passed from view behind the Commerce building. "She can put the mask on, if she wants. I sure as hell won't complain."

When speaking about girls, it was a necessity for some boys to brag, some to make exaggerated claims, and some to fantasize out loud. A skillful speaker could make his companions wonder if his rant was truth, confabulation, or day dream.

"She can cook my breakfast any morning," Choji said, stuffing his mouth full of pork rinds before passing the bag along. "Lunch too. I would pay for dinner." That last part was a big admission for the rotund boy. His favorite meals were the ones that were on someone else's tab. For some strange reason, his appetite was much greater when he wasn't buying.

"You'd be too busy staring at her to eat," Naruto said. "I know _I_ would. Granny Tsunade might be the real eye catcher; but, that's all fake." He noticed everyone's look. "The _Henge no Jutsu_ that makes her look young, I mean. The breasts are real."

"Oh?" Kiba raised one eyebrow. "You know that for a fact?" He smiled. Naruto was cornered. If he did have some reason to know for certain what everyone else took for granted, it would make a nice scandal. If he didn't, he would have been caught talking above his personal experience.

"This is bothersome." Shikamaru looked up at the clouds again. The conversation had the potential to get very annoying, very quickly.

Choji stared at Naruto, the way a hawk stares at a mouse. He began chewing faster and faster, mucus dripping from his nostrils. He hoped there were some juicy tidbits.

"That's not something I should talk about," Naruto said, deflecting Kiba's attempt. "She's the Hokage, after all." He could use that as an excuse now, even though he usually disregarded that fact when he complained about her in rather colorful terms. "I was just saying that Uzuki Yugao is really a looker. There's nothing fake about her."

"Naruto is correct in that," Shino offered solemnly. The fact that he spoke was not that surprising. He was vocal enough when he had something to say. The fact that he made his opinion about a member of the opposite sex known was a major event. "I suspect he has no illicit history with the Hokage."

"I do not think it is considerate, to be speaking about Yugao in this way." Lee, as usual, looked at things from someone else's perspective. "Especially since she may not have gotten over the loss of Hayate."

"Nonsense," Kiba said. "I don't have any doubt that she has guys lined up outside her window, trying to get her attention. Gekkō Hayate was a good guy; but, someone like her can probably find better."

"You mean like _you?" _Naruto snorted. "You wish!" He created a number of clones. They all doubled over with laughter. That had Kiba pointing. Akamaru performed a spinning move, urinating on each creation of the _Kage Bunshin._

"You're one to talk," Kiba retorted, smiling at the dog's success. "It used to be Sakura-chan this and Sakura-chan that. Now, when it seems she likes you, you haven't done a thing." He folded his arms over his chest. "You're probably chicken." He nodded his head, looking at the other guys. "Or you just don't know what to do." He snickered. Akamaru yapped loudly.

Shikamaru sighed again. He hated being right all the time. It was a curse, being a genius. Then again, even an imbecile could have predicted to course of things.

"Naruto is just being a gentleman!" Lee stood up for a moment, striking a Gai-like pose. Feeling somewhat self-conscious, he quickly sat down again. "He respects people's feelings, and does not like to see people hurt or treated unfairly."

"It sure would be unfair to Sakura, if Naruto put a move on her." Choji slapped Kiba's hand when he held it up. "She wouldn't be able to show her face in public. I can imagine what Ino would say. _Right, _Shikamaru?" He looked at his best friend.

"Don't bring _me_ into this." Shikamaru kept his eyes on the clouds. "It is none of my concern."

"Sakura would be lucky!" Naruto stood of the top of the fence, unconcerned by the fact he was drawing attention. "She hasn't come out and said anything; but, I know how she feels." He kicked at a loose bit of wood at the top of the fence. "I mean, it took a lot for her to give up on Sasuke." He looked over at his friend, who had recently returned to the village. "Right?"

"Don't drag me into this either," Sasuke said, a perpetual scowl on his face. "Dumb ass." He had come home, but was far from happy. He still had someone he wanted to kill. He also had too many things to deal with, having been a deserter, to worry himself about girls. "Besides… Kakashi gave you his talk…"

"You're just jealous," Naruto countered, not all that unhappy to hear Sasuke's derogatory remark. He would gladly hear countless 'Dumb ass' comments, as long as his teammate was safe and back in the fold. Bantering with his one time rival promised to become a big part of his life again. "I bet _you_ think Sakura would be a great choice, to help restart the Uchiha clan."

"_What _talk?" Choji barged into the exchange, before Sasuke had time for his next angry retort. "Kakashi gave you a talk?" His eyes grew large. He knew the Copy Ninja's reputation. He had seen the jounin carrying that book of his. "Was it about the birds and the bees?" That had been the way that Kurenai had talked to her team about sexual education.

"Bees are no big deal," Shino said. He had taking offense at his mentor's talk, knowing things about bees that she did not. After her discussion, he had tried to inform her, Hinata, and Kiba about certain insect truths. But, infuriatingly, they had all found reason to leave.

"Nah!" Naruto shook his head. "I had _that _stuff from Jiraiya." He smiled, knowing he had a very large advantage over the other buys in that regard. "And it wasn't just talk." He paused for effect. "There were a lot of visual aids." He began ticking things off on his fingers, mentioning the places that Ero-Sennin had dragged him, and going into great detail about the things he had seen through the Sannin's telescope.

"Gah!" Snot fountained from Choji's nose. His face grew red. His imagination was running wild.

"_Now _you did it," Shikamaru groused. "Here." He took a candy bar out of his pocket. He had been saving it for later. But, it might prove useful now. "You can have it." He hoped that would calm Choji down before he hurt himself.

"The talk was about respecting one's teammates," Sasuke put in, wanting to head off too much bragging from Naruto. His friend spoke all too much about his time with the Frog Hermit. The only thing he spoke about more than that was jutsus, jutsus, jutsus. "He told us how it would be dangerous, having two people on a given team who had feelings for one another." Kakashi had given a number of tragic examples. It had meant nothing to him. His feelings for Sakura were those of friendship, a subject he still knew little about.

"Well… that might be trouble for Neji…" Kiba laughed. Rumor had it that Ten Ten and Neji had become an item. He scratched his head. "Maybe for someone else, too…" He gave Lee a critical look.

"No!" Lee almost fell backwards off of the fence. "Ten Ten is wonderful; but…"

"That's right, Naruto said, interrupting his friend and seizing on his last two words. "She _does_ have a wonderful butt." That had Kiba grinning and flashing him a thumbs up. "The hair's alright, I guess… if you like pandas…"

"Lee likes Sakura," Shino said abruptly, by way of getting things back closer to reality. He might not say a lot, but that didn't mean that he did not pay attention to the things going on around him. He was a stickler for details. "That much should be plainly obvious." He watched as Lee's eyes went wider than anyone would have thought possible.

"I… it…" Lee went stiff. If Kankouro had been there, he might have judged him an adequate replacement puppet.

"Sakura?" Naruto made a face. "And Bushy Eyebrows?" He pulled at his lip. "No way!" When Lee looked crestfallen, Naruto's usually good nature kicked in. "But… don't give up… stranger things have happened…" He gave Lee a 'V' sign. After doing so, he felt weird. Just what did he feel for Sakura? He had been so caught up in finding Sasuke, and in side-stepping Akatsuki, that he never allowed himself to think things through.

"That one kind of looks like Sakura." Choji pointed up at a cloud, wondering what his friend enjoyed about his slow lazy pursuit. "Or maybe Kurenai."

"That's another cute babe!" Naruto whistled. He did find the jounin attractive, even though there was something about her that put him off. Maybe it was the red eyes. "Yes indeed." He pulled up a long frond of grass and put it between his teeth. He had taken to saying 'Babe' and things like that, ever since the guys made it a habit to meet like this. "Kiba, you lucky dog. That had Akamaru barking.

"Don't be a jerk!" Kiba actually looked upset. He had a great deal of respect for his sensei. She was one of the few women that he could look at without feeling a need to grade her on a 1 to 10 scale.

"She is dignified," Shino added. "But… she is also very attractive…" That had everyone staring at Shino again, still surprised to hear him offer anything about women.

"Gai-sensei likes her," Lee blurted out. "Now that Asuma has a different girlfriend, my sensei will probably win her heart!" He looked puzzled, when everyone began laughing and imitating his teacher.

"How could he fail…"Naruto strove to keep a straight face. "I mean… what woman could resist him…" He looked like he was about to burst at the seam. "That green stretchy suit…" He couldn't hold it any longer. He laughed, tears coming to his eyes. A number of the other boys joined in.

"What is wrong with the suit?" Lee looked down at his own outfit.

"Lets' just say," Kiba drawled. "If I ever found myself wearing something like that, I would have to do one million leg kicks!"

"At least," Shino said.

"I'd have to kick myself in the ass," Choji added.

"Speak of the devil." Naruto pointed. Kurenai was walking their way. They all eyed her, pretending to be looking at something else. Kiba punched Naruto, when his eyes wandered below her waist level. As the jounin passed by, she gave them a glance, wondering why they were all whistling and pretending to be checking on the state of their kunai and shuriken. Sasuke was the only one who seemed to be staring off at the in the distance.

"She wants you, Lee." Naruto said after Kurenai was gone. He chuckled, seeing the look on his friend's face. "Most definitely."

"In a really bad way," Choji added. It was fun teasing Lee. It took him a while to catch on sometimes.

"She's not the one for Lee," Kiba said. "Not even close." He rubbed his chin. "I know the perfect girl."

"Ton Ton?" Naruto asked. "No… that's who Choji dreams about…" He waited a moment. "…Roasting on a spit…"

"I would say Moegi," Choji countered. "Except, _she_ has a big crush on Naruto." That had everyone razzing the village's noisiest ninja, who claimed that he would never rob the cradle.

"You were all wrong." Kiba shook his head. "Anko." That had Akamaru crouching down, paws over his eyes.

"Oh yeh!" Naruto laughed, clapping his hands together. "She's kind of cute, in a creepy sort of way." His smile vanished, when he thought back to the encounter outside of the Forest of Death. "I hope you like blood, Lee. Blood… leather… whips…"

"Pain!" The face that Kiba made had everyone laughing. Everyone except Shikamaru and Sasuke. The prodigal ninja was frowning more than ever, annoyed by the childish conversation. "I think Sasuke's jealous." The other boy really irked him. Shino might be quiet, but there was something human under that strange exterior. He had his doubts about Sasuke. He also was not one to easily forgive the other ninja's selfish abandonment of his home town.

"Why?" Lee asked. "Because Anko was once Orochimaru's apprentice? The way he was too?" He froze again. This time, he realized that he had brought up a very sore subject. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"Anko would be perfect for him!" Naruto pointed at his friend. "Ankjo hates Orochimaru. Sasuke hates _everyone." _He gave Sauske a challenging look, hoping his friend would say something to prove him wrong.

"Later." Sasuke hopped down from the fence. With a wave of dismissal, he headed on his way. "This is pathetic…"

"Good one, Naruto!" Kiba gave the other shinobi an accusatory glance, even though he had been the one who started it, and he wasn't sad to see Sasuke go.

"It is not his fault," Shino said. "Sasuke was never very friendly to begin with. He has been through a lot. Things will take time."

As coincidence would have it, the vacant spot on the fence would not stay empty for long. Coming back from a mission, Neji walked over to where his friends were sitting.

"_Hey! _Neji!" Lee called out to his teammate. "Come join us!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Neji didn't sound too enthusiastic. He was a very private person, and not one for social gatherings.

"We won't talk about you and Ten Ten," Kiba said, once the jounin had joined them. "I promise."

"That's because we already _have." _Naruto smiled. He got along very well with Neji. "Only in passing." He put a hand behind his neck. "But, we'll be glad to listen, if there's anything you want to tell us." His comment had the other guys leaning towards Neji.

"No," Neji said gruffly. "Nothing." He eyed Naruto critically. He should know that his remark was an intrusion into private matter. Then again, perhaps it was something else, like an invitation to become a closer member of their group. "Not yet…"

"That's OK!" Naruto beamed. That 'Not yet' was a small victory of sorts.

For a while after that, the boys discussed some of the cuter genin girls, and the kunoichi who had recently made chuunin. After that, they began picking women they routine came across in their daily lives.

"Ayame is really cute," Naruto mentioned, thinking about the girl who worked at his favorite Ramen shop. She always treated him like her favorite customer, or a baby brother.

"The girl at Ichiraku Ramen?" Kiba asked. Seeing Naruto nod, he said: "She can cook _my _noodle any time she wants!" While he talked big, and everyone probably thought that he would go for the flashy outspoken girls, he secretly favored the quiet ones, his teammate not included. Hinata was quiet, alright. Too quiet. Besides, he knew where _her _heart lay.

"Hey!" It was Naruto's turn to take offense, standing up for someone. "She's not that kind of girl." He made a face. "Besides, I think she's sweet on Kakashi."

"What kind of girl is going to want a guy with a mask?" Choji ripped open another snack bag with his teeth. For him, the real pressing question was 'What girl was going to want someone me?'

"Maybe they think it's mysterious," Shino said. There was a touch of wishful thinking there. His face hidden in the back of his deep cowl, he might be the one who would have the most difficult time catching a girl's eye some day.

"I bet _I _know what it is," Kiba said, ripping up his own stalk of grass, one with a fuzzy seed pod at the end. "They call him the Copy Ninja, right?" He chuckled. "What if that eye of his can copy bedroom techniques, too…" That had everyone speaking up at once. Neji and Shikamaru looked at one another, shrugged, and then sighed. Lee looked embarrassed. Choji was turning red in the face again.

They spoke a bit about nurses then, with Shizune's name coming up a number of times. Naruto got Lee to blush, asking him if he wanted Sakura to do his next check-up. The bushy-eyebrowed ninja went cross-eyed when Kiba told him to ask for a prostate exam, or to cough when she grabbed his balls.

"Well, it just goes to show they grow them really pretty in the Leaf!" Naruto hooked his thumbs under both armpits, talking big again. Jiraiya had been prone to make that remark about the girls of every village the two of them had visited.

"Yeh," Kiba admitted. "But there are some mighty fine imports, too!" He looked over at Shikamaru. _"Right, _Nara?"

"How did I guess you would finally get around to _that?" _Shikamaru looked rather grumpy. He stuck his lower lip out. He had no doubt who Kiba was talking about.

"She _is_ really pretty," Choji put in. He wasn't trying to pump up his friend. Rather, since he had a unrequited crush on Ino, he hoped that Shikamaru would take a serious interest in a certain Sand shinobi.

"Who?" Lee asked.

"Temari!" Kiba snapped his fingers. He then stood up and said "Boi-_i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ing" _After making a thrusting movement, he swung his hips. "Schwing!" That set Akamaru to barking. Even though he was a dog, and Kiba was his closest companions, there were some things that he just didn't need to see.

"She's too bossy," Shikamaru said. He didn't add 'She reminds me too much of my mother', or 'I've seen what a strong-willed woman can do to a man who just wants to live his life his way.' He didn't need to. Did he like Temari? Sure. She had saved him during that mission against the Sound Five. But, gratitude was nothing to base a relationship on, no mater what his youthful hormones might urge.

"She's alright," Naruto said. He liked Temari. "You just need to get to know her better." She had become friendly with him, after he helped Chiyo save Gaara. "And she's not the only one who might have her eye on you."

"Who else?" Lee looked over at Shikamaru. He saw his friend roll his eyes again, shoulders slumping.

"Three letters," Kiba said. "Starts with and 'I,' and ends with an 'o'." If that wasn't enough of a clue, he looked over at his teammate. "Rhymes with Shino."

"Ino?" Lee asked. He had somehow missed what a lot of other people had picked up on. All someone had to do was say 'Shikamaru,' for Ino to get a faraway look in her eyes. Or, mention 'Temari,' to see her fingers curve into claws.

"Can't put anything past you," Shino said. He looked over at Choji, while pushing his glasses further up on his nose. The other boy's feelings were pretty obvious, too.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Shikamaru looked at Choji. Even though Ino kept harping on him about being too fat, his friend had a hopeless need to win her affections. He wished that the impossible would happen. Choji was a good soul. And, it would get Ino off of his own case.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He too caught the look on Choji's face. "Oh…"

"Maybe you're not so dumb after all," Kiba told Naruto, chuckling. That had the two of them bickering in a good-natured way for a while.

It was certainly a day for coincidences. Neji was the first one to notice, this time. He looked uncomfortable for a brief moment, and then resumed his usual demeanor. Walking along the boulevard, destined to walk in front of the fence, were Sakura, Ten Ten, and Ino. There were a number of weary-looking genin following in their wake.

"_Oi! _Sakura-chan!" Neji may have been the first to notice; but, as usual, Naruto was the first to call out. He stood up, waving his arms.

"Is he _always_ like that?" Ino shook her head, looking at Sakura. As it turned out, the three of them had been discussing boys, focusing on how their infatuation with Sasuke was all in the past.

"No," Sakura answered. "He has his good days. I think he's due another one next month!" She smiled, looking over at her teammate. "I keep asking Tsunade for some kind of medicine. She says that he's beyond the help of medical science."

"Very funny, Sakura-chan!" Naruto sat back down. "I asked her if she had anything to stop medical ninja spread." He pantomimed a large buttock. "But, if she had that kind of thing, she would have used it herself!"

"Naruto!" Sakura shook her fist at him. She glared at Ino, who was chuckling at Naruto's comeback.

"They sound like newlyweds," Shino said. "Pity." That observation had Sakura and Naruto both blushing. Ten Ten looked over at Neji, proceeding to turn pink herself. That had him looking uncomfortable again, wondering just what she was thinking about.

"Choji." Ino put one hand on her hip. She brought the other to her forehead. "Are you stuffing your face _again?" _She scowled. "What did I tell you about that? No girl is going to want a boy who's…"

"Don't say it," Shikamaru said.

"That's _right!" _Naruto jumped up on his feet again, incensed. "Choji's your teammate!" He didn't feel like a hypocrite saying that, after commenting on Sakura's posterior. He had just been joking. "Don't you know that he…" He was interrupted. Choji had swept his arm around in an arc, swatting him off of the fence, depositing him on the other side of the wall.

Choji had reacted automatically. For all he knew, Naruto might have said 'Don't you know that he can't help the way he is,' or 'Don't you know that kind of thing runs in his family?' But, he couldn't risk the other ninja saying 'Don't you know he has a big crush on you,' or something like that.

"Hey… Sakura… your teammate is twitching…" Kiba had a devilish look in his eyes. "I think his eyes are spinning. Aren't you going to kiss it and make it better?"

"No." Sakura shook her head, despite being worried for Naruto. Even if she did feel any desire to kiss him, she would be damned if she let on in front of Ino. "He probably deserved what was coming to him." She sniffed and held her nose in the air.

"Harsh," Shino remarked. He stole a look at Lee, who was smiling.

"It sure _is," _Ino said, feeling the urge to get Sakura's goat, just like the old days. "I thought that medical ninjas were supposed to take care of the sick and injured." She smirked. "If it were Sasuke, you'd be trying to give him mouth to mouth, even if he was awake and fighting to hold you back…" She knew otherwise. But, it was the perfect thing to say in front of a group of talkative boys.

"I would not!" Sakura retorted. _"I'm _not the one who secretly practices kissing a mirror, because she's sweet on her teammate."

"But… that…" Ino felt as if someone had dipped her into the coldest liquid imaginable. She wouldn't be surprised to see cracks form all throughout her body.

"Hey!" Kiba called out. "If you girls want to fight, can you at least tear at each other's clothing?" He grinned one of those infuriating grins of his. "Or get splashed by the water from a fire hydrant… roll around in a mud pit… something like that…" He looked at Choji. "This ought to be good. And, you brought snacks!"

Ino and Sakura glared at Kiba. They wouldn't even dignify that with a reply. Looking away from each other, they began walking down the avenue. Ten Ten looked up at Neji one more time, and then hurried to catch up.

"_Owwww-www-ww-w_…" Naruto jumped back to the top of the fence. "Why'd you do that, Choji!" he looked around. "Where did Sakura go?"

"I'm sorry," Choji said. "But I thought you might tell Ino about the way I felt." He shrugged. "That wouldn't be fair. We don't do that to Hinata, when you walk by." He knew he was in trouble, the moment those words left his mouth.

"Choji!" Lee said, a look of disapproval on his face. In the past, there had been a law: no one could tell Naruto or his peers about the Kyuubi. There was another unspoken rule, that fell short of being a law: don't tell Naruto how Hinata felt.

"_Geee-ee-ez…" _Kiba frowned. He was disappointed for Hinata's sake. But, even more, if someone was going to tell Naruto, _he_ had wanted to be the one!

"It is not a big deal," Shino said. "No doubt Naruto was well aware of her feelings." He motioned with his hand, as if to say 'No one could be so clueless as to miss that fact.'

"_What _feelings?" Naruto stared at Shino. "What are you talking about?" That had Kiba giving Shino a look that clearly said 'See, I told you he was that clueless.'

"It had to come out sooner or later," Shikamaru said, trying to pragmatic. "We might as well tell him. If we don't, he will probably run to Hinata to find his answer." He grimaced. "You can imagine what will happen _then."_

"Hinata has a thing for you," Shino said. "Haven't you ever wondered why she always faints when you get too close? Like that time in the hospital…"

"That's right," Kiba said. "Who would know better than her teammates? But we're not the only ones. She was always hiding, watching you practice. Everyone saw that. It was hard to miss it."

"Almost like she was a stalker or something," Choji added.

"She offered to let you see her test paper when you were in the chuunin exams, _didn't _she?" Shino asked.

"You were the reason she fought so hard against me," Neji added. Normally he would have protected his cousin's confidence; but, the cat was out of the bag, so he might as well work to minimize the fall-out. "You said that she was the one who offered you support, before you fought me. 'Proud failure,' I believe you said."

"You guys are just pulling my chain!" Naruto jumped down to the grassy bank laying between the fence and the sidewalk. "You're making this up!" he folded his arms over his chest and spit out the grass stalk in his mouth. "I'm not _that_ gullible…"

Everyone hung their head at the exact same moment.

"I thought _I_ was bad," Lee said.

"He may be a very strong ninja," Shikamaru said. "But, no one ever claimed he was a genius." He looked over at Neji, who was considered just such a prodigy.

"Maybe all the blood goes to the Kyuubi, instead of his brains." Kiba laughed.

"As I have told you before, you have the best eyes of anyone I know." Neji looked at Naruto. "But, just like my Byakugan, you have a blind spot."

"Everything that's not ramen, jutsus, or… well… ramen…" Choji's comment had everyone laughing. Naruto, on the other hand, wrinkled up his nose and kicked at large uncut clump of weeds.

"You guys are really funny," Naruto groused. "Hah hah hah. I know just how to cut through the bullshit!" With that, he performed Kage Bunshin. There were clones everywhere. "OK guys. Find Hinata." He took off himself, to assist in the search.

"We have to stop him!" Lee could easily picture how Hinata would feel, if Naruto walked up to her and asked her point blank. "It is our duty, as responsible shinobi!" He was gone in a flash. It was also their obligation as Hinata's friends.

"I agree." Neji disappeared too. Soon, the others followed, each heading for a different part of the city. Run as they might, there were just too many copies of Naruto. While they took down one after another, the real Naruto came across Hinata.

"_Oi! _Hinata!" Naruto thought he saw Hinata walk around a corner, a large grocery basket in her hand.

"It's Naruto-kun…" Hinata dropped the basket. She flattened herself against the wall, rubbing her fingers together. Even though he had been back in Konoha for a while now, and they had even gone on a mission together, she still wasn't emotionally ready to speak with him one on one. If she had a strong feeling of déjà vu, there was a good reason. This is just what happened the first time he had run across her, Shino, and Kiba, back when he returned from his training with the legendary Sannin. "What should I do?"

"It _was_ you!" Naruto said to Hinata, wondering why she was acting the way she did. "The guys were all talking about you…"

"…" Hinata opened her mouth. No sound came out. Her head felt like it was a top, just after the string was pulled. Boys were talking about _her?_

"They were talking about me and you…" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. Was she trembling? Maybe she was sick or something!

"…" Hinata tried to grasp at the bricks with both hands. She was having difficulty hearing Naruto's words. Her heartbeat was too loud in her ears.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, leaning closer to her. All that did was bring Hinata one step nearer to blacking out. "Should I take you to the Medical Center? Maybe you need more vitamins or something."

Hinata should her head vehemently. She wanted to say she was fine, but still had no control over her tongue. She was breathing so quickly, that she had another reason to be dizzy.

"OK." Naruto said. "If you're sure." He focused back on the main question. "They guys said you have a crush on me. Is that true?"

"Eep." Hinata had time for that one little squeak, before passing out. She began to tip over forward, like a felled tree.

"Hinata!" Naruto caught her. With her arms draped over him, it looked like the two of them were embracing. "Hinata, wake up!"

Just then, Sakura walked around the same corner. She stopped. She stared at Naruto and Hinata. "Don't let me interrupt you two." Clenching her jaw, she reversed directions and stomped off.

"Sakura! Wait!" Naruto wondered why Sakura was so upset. He didn't cause Hinata to faint on purpose.

"You certainly have a way with women." That was Kakashi. The Copy Ninja was perched at the top of a nearby lamp pole, _Icha Icha _book in hand. Things would be more interesting from now on.

"But…" Now it was Naruto's turn to be at a loss for words.


End file.
